


Warm Jacket

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confused Naegi Makoto, Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, I wrote this in one sitting and Im leaving in 2 minutes so speed post here we go, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cold, he's always confused, no beta we die like men, they just go to school and have normal lives, they're still ultimates tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Makoto's cold, Byakuya's tired of listening to him complain, and neither of them realized how gay they were until Makoto was wearing Byakuya's jacket.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 443





	Warm Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have time to do opening notes, enjoy the fluff.

“I’m cold…” Makoto complained, running his hands up and down his arms as he walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak, following close behind Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This is the fourth time in as many minutes you’ve complained about the temperature in this school. As amazing as I am, I cannot demand the headmaster change the temperature on your whim, so I fail to see how complaining to me will help your current situation.”

Makoto pouted, dragging his feet along. After a few seconds with no reaction, he sighed and picked up the pace.

Byakuya nodded.

“Thank you. Now that you’ve stopped acting like a toddler, we can get to the dining hall without having to make any of our… classmates wait any longer than they have to.” Byakuya said, crossing his arms. “Of course, I don’t care whether or not we make them wait, they’re all functionally worthless, but for some odd reason you care, and despite popular belief, I am not entirely composed of malice.”

He rolled his eyes and began muttering to himself. 

“Although, I honestly don’t know why I put up with you all.”

He shook his head.

Makoto tried to ignore that verbal barb, and continued walking. 

The pair managed to walk in silence for a whole five seconds before Makoto’s teeth began chattering and Byakuya lost his mind.

“Alright fine!” Byakuya whipped around on his heels to face Makoto. “If you’re so cold, just take my jacket.”

With dramatic flair, Byakuya shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to Makoto, landing it squarely on his head.

Makoto spluttered for a moment.

“Wait, wait, wait, really?”

Byakuya scoffed.

“I am not a liar, Naegi, nor do I find increased enjoyment in teasing you. After a while it just gets sad… Now hurry up, we’ll be late.”

With renewed vigour, Byakuya began walking aggressively down the hall.

Running slightly to keep up with Byakuya’s long strides, Makoto tugged on the jacket as he went. It was warm, and surprisingly soft for a suit jacket.

“Togami, wait up!”

Makoto sprinted the last few steps, trying to keep up with Byakuya’s surprisingly purposeful walk.

The odd neon lighting of Hope’s Peak Academy bounced off the walls as the pair walked past them. The halls at Hope’s Peak often appeared empty, or at least uncrowded, and today was no exception.

In truth, Makoto was thankful for it. Chances are if someone else saw him wearing Byakuya’s jacket they’d call him out on it. And then Byakuya would likely get mad at them, causing a whole mess.

It wasn’t because Makoto was nervous about wearing Byakuya’s jacket, nope not at all. Definitely not because he loved wearing Byakuya’s clothes, and didn’t want Byakuya to take the jacket back sooner than necessary. Not in the slightest.

Makoto slumped over a little as they reached the entrance to the dining hall.

Byakuya put his hand against the door, about to push it open, but sighed and stopped.

Makoto was lingering in the hallway, purposefully attempting to avoid the door.

“Naegi, what is it now? You cannot possibly still be cold, and even if you were I have no other clothing to give you.”

Makoto blushed.

“Well I… I just thought you’d want your jacket back before we went to lunch with everyone…”

Byakuya was about to say something, Makoto was sure, but for some reason he stopped mid breath, as he turned around and his eyes fell upon Makoto.

It might be a good time to mention Makoto’s appearance in this jacket. The sleeves were too long, as was the body, and yet Makoto looked adorable in it. Now that he wasn’t cold, in fact he was a tad too warm, a soft flush appeared on his cheeks, not making him look ill, but endearing. Makoto fiddled with the sleeves, the ends of them flopping over and covering his hands. He looked precious, and Byakuya found it entirely unfair that someone could pull off his own jacket better than him. That of course was the reason his heart was pounding. No other reason. Nothing else it could be.

Of course, Makoto was completely unaware of how he looked and Byakuya's thoughts on the matter, only of how Byakuya looked, as he looked down on him.

Then again, Makoto might have been able to tell a tad of Byakuya's thoughts. Or he would've been able if he wasn't so dense. Byakuya almost looked flustered? A blush spread across his face that he quickly attempted to hide. If Makoto didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Byakuya was trying to make his blush disappear through sheer force of will, as though even his own blood vessels would have to comply to the will of the great Togami Byakuya.

“You can keep it.” Byakuya said finally, waving his hand dismissively. “Now that you’ve worn it, I wouldn’t want it back anyway.”

He tried to speak with disdain, but Makoto could hear the fondness seeping through.

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked cautiously, still uncertain and unwilling to face Byakuya’s wrath in the future. “Our classmates might-“

Byakuya scoffed.

“I do not care what our classmates think, Naegi. They’re unimportant, and their opinions should be regarded as such. Keep the jacket, I refuse to take it back.”

“If you’re sure…” Makoto said, trying not to let his enthusiasm show.

A smug expression crossed Byakuya’s face.

“Of course I’m sure. Now let’s go in already, at this point our foolish classmates probably think we’ve been murdered, and are setting up some sort of trial.”

He laughed at the notion.

Makoto gasped indignantly.

“That’s not funny, Togami! What if something really happened to us?”

Byakuya shook his head, exasperated. 

“Honestly Naegi, you’re much too soft and innocent for your own good.”

He reached forward, taking Makoto’s hand in his own.

“Now. Let’s go.”

Hand in hand, hiding feelings they were too afraid to speak or even admit to themselves, the pair entered the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or kudos if ya can, here's the links as always:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
